


Con una musica epica di sottofondo

by skyearth85



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: HBO War Fandom, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, World War II
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una piccola vignetta per il #IFDShare. Per l'HBO War fandom: I miss you!!! <3</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Brad e Nate hanno appena finito di guardare The Pacific.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Con una musica epica di sottofondo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa vignetta l'ho scritta oggi in pausa pranzo e ovviamente non è betata.  
> Il tema di oggi l'ha fatta nascere e che altro dire... l'ispirazione segue vie veramente misteriose!

_Ottobre 2011_

"Allora cosa-"

"Sh!"

Essere azzittito perentoriamente dalla propria _dolce_ metà non era mai bello, ma Nate ci stava facendo l'abitudine.

Quando guardavano un film. Ovviamente solo quando guardavano un film.

(O quando erano a letto ma lì era anche un’azione combinata di mani, bocche e altre parte anatomiche insomma, non faceva testo.)

Perché altrimenti Brad si sarebbe beccato un sinistro in pieno viso, amore della sua vita o meno.

Ma Nate aveva scoperto che Brad era una di quelle persone che guardavano tutto di un film, anche i titoli di coda in religioso silenzio e solo alla terza visione si poteva interromperlo con o per un commento.

"Ok, adesso che abbiamo visto tutto, ma proprio tutto, cosa ne pensi?"

Nate e Brad erano seduti sul divano dell’appartamento di Nate, bibite e snack vari sparsi in giro per la zona giorno. 

Reduci da una maratona di 9 ore della miniserie _The Pacific_.

"La sigla è bella." Nate gli schiaffeggiò il braccio. "Ehi!"

"Non ci posso credere! 9 ore e il tuo commento è che la sigla è bella?!" Nate a volte voleva strangolarlo.

"Dai, devi ammettere che il disegno con il carboncino è molto elegante e, va be' la musica è proprio figa, ti dirò meglio che quella di _Band of Brothers_."

Nate stava aspettando che continuasse. "Niente altro? Non hai altro da aggiungere? La trama, il cast, la riproduzione del materiale dell'epoca… niente altro?" _Lui_ che non commentava? Brad Colbert che aveva un'opinione anche sulla carta igenica (soprattutto sulla carta igenica).

Brad fece spallucce. "Sono solo un soldato signore, l'esercito non mi paga per riflettere su queste fini cose. A differenza sua." Si girò a guardarlo meglio. "E qual è il suo giudizio, _signore_?" Brad stava tentando di rimanere serio.

"Che è epica-"

"-veramente brillante come commento, noto che i soldi che spende ad Harvard le sono stati molto utili-"

"- molto diversa da _Band of Brothers_ , non solo per i dieci anni tra le due. Ha un ottimo cast, piuttosto ben equilibrato, hanno fatto bene a concentrarsi solo su tre personaggi invece che tanti come l’altra serie. È interessante il maggior coinvolgimento dei civili, soprattutto degli australiani e-"

"Oh, andiamo Nate! Il motivo per cui anche il generale Mattis è corso a casa a vederla è perchè saremmo potuti essere noi." E signore e signori, ecco Brad Colbert: perché perdere tempo quando potevi colpire dritto al cuore? "Cosa c'è di meglio di un eroico, _epico_ , drammone storico Spilberghiano per onorare il glorioso corpo dei Marines?!"

"Se fossimo nati 50 anni prima." Gli ricordò Nate.

Il fatto che i protagonisti fossero Marines della 1° divisione come loro non poteva sfuggire a nessuno dei due, anzi era il principale motivo per cui anche Brad aveva voluto vederlo non appena rientrato dall'ultimo tour (anche rinunciando ad altri metodi più piacevoli di ri-acclimatamento tra i civili). "Ma qualcuno mi ha detto più e più volte che la storia non si fa con i ma e con i se, quindi…" E qual qualcuno era stato proprio l'uomo seduto a fianco a lui.

"Vero." Concedette Brad. "Eppure uno non può fare a meno di fare paragoni."

"Già." Sorrise. "Tu saresti Basilone." Brad lo sguardò perplesso ma divertito. "Il guerriero, lo _stratiotes_. Se già adesso hai un fan club all’interno del Corpo, e siamo tutti professionisti, non oso immaginare cosa doveva essere all'epoca essere un soldato di professione in mezzo a quei ragazzini." Alcuni libri utilizzavano il termine di cittadini-soldato per parlare dei combattenti della seconda guerra mondiale e in effetti Nate trovava il termine dei più adatti.

"Erano letteralmente dei mocciosi. E almeno per una volta hanno scelto degli attori abbastanza giovani per interpretarli." Commentò l'uomo.

"Non erano molto più giovani di quello che eravamo noi." Gli ricordò Nate. Brad si era arruolato subito a 18 anni e poco dopo l’avevano spedito subito in missione. (I vantaggi di aver letto la scheda di servizio dell’uomo prima ancora di conoscerlo). "E poi era un'altra guerra." Non si potevano fare paragoni.

"Noi eravamo più preparati quando ci hanno mandato giù in culandia." Protestò Brad.

Nate scosse il capo, non del tutto convinto. "Io ritengo che questo sia una luogo comune errato a cui mi stupisco _tu_ creda." Nate si sedette più ritto. "All'epoca c’erano dei soldati perfettamente addestrati come c'erano dei soldati a cui venivano insegnate le cose di base e poi lanciati sulla linea di fuoco." L'uomo era stupito di dover ricordare i trascorsi comuni. "Ovviamente erano preparati per la guerra che c'era in quel momento, fondata su principi d'azione completamente diversi dai nostri."

"Non che non ti trovi sexy quando ti metti a fare il geek, ma hai un punto?"

Nata lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia. "Il mio punto è che non credo che per noi Marines sia cambiato poi molto." Aggiungendo, "anche all'epoca il Corpo era quasi interamente costituito da volontari. " Si fermò un attimo. "Anzi, vuoi la verità? A volte ho dei seri dubbi che ce l’avremo fatta." Lo provocò.

"Andiamo Nate, non dirmi che anche tu ti sei fatto corrompere il cervello dal mito della Grande Generazione, perchè potrei valutare di bloccare l'accesso alla mia metà del letto."

"Devi ammettere che era tutta un'altra vita-"

"Tranquillo, credo che nessuno possa dimenticarlo."

"-era gente che non sempre aveva da mangiare e che era abituata al lavoro duro. Non che tuttora la maggior parte dei Marines non venga da situazioni non proprio rose, però difficilmente adesso siamo abituati alla miseria che c'era all'epoca."

Brad lo fissò per un lungo attimo. "Hai finito?" Nate fece un cenno di assenso anche se visibilmente belligerate. "Vedi, è per questo che ti amo."

"Perché ho delle forti opinioni sulla storia militare?"

"No, perché nonostante la _seria_ minaccia di niente sesso se non ti ravvedi, continui ad essere una merdaccia opinionabile." Gli sorrise quasi estasiato. "Di opinione sbagliata ovviamente. È bello constatare che certe cose non cambiano mai."

Brad si prese un calcio sul fianco per il disturbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Non chiedetemi perchè è nata, visto che GK e TP sono dei fandom che adoro, ma che seguo molto random.  
> Forse è colpa della piccola TP modern!AU che sto tentando di finire da anni? (e che ho visto quando ho aperto il doc per questa storia?) Mah, rimarrà il mistero.
> 
> p.s. se siete su tumblr venite a salutarmi (ho lo stesso username ovunque) ;)


End file.
